Hide and Seek (Bonnie x OC one-shot)
by Death Itself 101
Summary: This is a one-shot my friends OC and Bonnie. Idk whatI'm gonna do with it, except I know that its based on this roleplay that me and her were doing... Maybe. XD This is also found on Quotev.


p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: justify;"Luna's first day at Freddy's was awesome! She met Batie, Aminly, Maddie, Kage strong(A/N: There are other OC's from other people, so please no stealing!)/strong... New friends. Obviously, she met the other animatronics. Out of all the original animatronics, though, Bonnie was her favorite. She doesn't know why. br /br /All of a sudden, she heard Batie call out for all animatronics to come back stage. "Bonnie had this amazin' idea. We should play hide-and-seek!" Rolling his eyes, Freddy said, "How is that remotely a good idea?" Glaring back at Freddy, Batie said, "Well... If you had just let me finish... It is a way to 1) reminisce old childhood memories of when we were all alive and that stuff... 2)Just to know each other better and have some fun. I recommend Luna plays..." Luna blushed though. Silently thinking to Batie, she telepathically said, "Uh... What are you planning?" Batie just smirked and said, " Oh, you'll see..." Luna already knew that Batie knew that she likes Bonnie. But did she really have to play this game? I mean... She doesn't remember the rules all that much anyway...br /br /As if on cue, Batie said, "Now, for the people who have a difficult time remembering the actual game... You will all hide while Bonnie tries to find you. Last person found will be it next round. Ok? Ok." Then she turned to Bonnie and nodded, signalling him to start his counting. Turning around, Bonnie started counting in his robotically adorable voice. Making a quick movement, Luna was gone in the shadows. Telepathically speaking to Batie, she asked her, "Where can I hide?" She heard a faint "Anywhere..." and she ran off in search of a good hiding spot. She hasn't played this game in so long, she was excited to see how it all turned out. br /br /Ducking into the supply closet, Luna hide in a small hidden corner, trying to soften the sound of her 'breathing'. Suddenly, she heard a creak of the door. Quieting herself, she peered through the little spot in which light was allowed to stream into. In the silhouette of the animatronic, she saw that it was Bonnie- the ears being a big give-away. She heard his feet hitting the ground lightly while taking gentle steps. Every once in a while she heard him stop to look in a possible hiding spot. Each time he got closer and closer, and Luna's breath quickened, but she tried to keep it /br /Finally, Luna saw the roof of her hiding spot being pulled off. Looking up innocently, she saw Bonnie looming above her, quietly stretching his hand for her to take. Slowly, Luna took his firm, big paw-hand into her own and felt herself being pulled upwards. The air around her heated up as she felt her face get close to Bonnie's. Blushing a bit, she comfortably stood in his arms, waiting for him to say something. br /br /Clearing his throat, Bonnie said, "Uh, your the first one found..." Luna blushed and telepathically said, " Oh well, do I help you find the others now?" Bonnie thought about it. Finally, he grinned and shook his head, saying, "Batie never said you couldn't!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: center;"~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: justify;"Walking down to the kitchen, Luna decided to make small talk. "Hey, so... Are you and Batie close?" Bonnie heard her quiet voice and sighed internally. 'I wish I could be as free about my feeling like Freddy...' Bonnie finally answered and said, "Well, yeah. She's like my big sister. Even though I found 's the oldest actually, other than Freddy and Foxy." Luna nodded and looked forward, thrilled that Bonnie doesn't see anything like emthat /emin Batie. Taking a deep breathe, Bonnie shakily asked, "Do you... Do you like anyone?" Blushing even more than usual, Luna shrugged. "I mean, you, Freddy- the whole gang is nice. Its hard not to like anyone here..." she telepathically said to Bonnie. But Bonnie shook his head. "No...Like... A crush? I know its your first day here and all that jazz, but you now..." Nodding, Luna turns away, quietly saying, "You." Bonnie perked his ears back up and said, "Who?" Luna blushed, making sure Bonnie can't see her. "It's you... Batie knows that I like you the minute I saw you- she has shipped us the second she saw us standing next to each other-, but I don't know why I like you. I guess I like how you're quirky, nice, funny, and I just feel connected to you. I know I don't make any sense, but-Bonnie cut her off with a soft kiss to the lips. "Nope, I think your making perfect sense. 'Cause I feel it too." Smiling, they went back to softly kissing each other. Luna internally sighed, melting a little bit each time she felt his lips on hers./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 1em;"~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 1em;"All the while, Batie followed them around, attached to the ceiling, watching as their love unfolds. Smirking, she said, "Well... OTP number one- happy customers and a happy couple."/span/p 


End file.
